The Twelve Days Days of Christmas
by Blue'nBronzeEagles
Summary: A Christmas classic with some adjustments!


On the first day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

A cloak of invisibility!

On the second day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

Two beater's bats and a cloak of invisibility!

On the third day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

Three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the fourth day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the fifth day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats and a cloak of invisibility!

On the sixth day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

Six chocolate frog cards,

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts Houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the seventh day Christmas, Jo gave to me:

Seven horcruxes, six chocolate frog cards,

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the eighth day of Christmas, Jo gave to me,

Eight movies to re-watch, seven horcruxes, six chocolate frog cards,

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the ninth day of Christmas, Jo gave to me,

Nine Weasleys dancing, eight movies to re-watch, seven horcruxes, six chocolate frog cards,

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the tenth day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

Ten years with the Dursleys, nine, Weasleys dancing, eight movies to re-watch, seven horcruxes, six chocolate frog cards,

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Jo gave to me:

Eleven Grimmauld Place, Ten years with the Dursleys, nine Weasleys dancing, eight movies to re-watch, seven horcruxes, six chocolate frog cards,

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Jo gave me:

Twelve years in Azkaban, Eleven Grimmauld Place, ten years with the Dursleys, nine Weasleys dancing, eight movies to re-watch, seven horcruxes, six chocolate frog cards,

FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!

Four Hogwarts houses, three deathly hallows, two beater's bats, and a cloak of invisibility!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _Well, that wasn't exhausting to write! But really, it was really fun! Today I was starting to think about Christmas presents (as I celebrate Christmas) and this song came into my head. Out of nowhere, I started to think about Harry Potter versions of the song I love. So, here is the finished product. Now, this is my first time doing...well...all of this so if I wrote something wrong or just messed up, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Before I go, I want to explain the song. Let's start with the 'Jo' part. This may be old news to you, but some people call (or at least I think they do) J.K. Rowling 'Jo'. So, yeah. Next, the 'cloak of invisibility' part. This is pretty common knowledge to all Potterheads, (if you don't know this fact, you're not a Potterhead. Not even close) is that Harry has an invisibility cloak, which used to be his father's until, well, Voldemort (did I spell that right? I hope I did!) killed James and Lily. Okay, now what? Oh yeah, 'two beater's bats'. Um, is there anything I have to explain? Beaters. Quidditch (again, spelling errors?). On to the next one. 'Three deathly hallows'. The deathly hallows are the cloak of invisibility, (remember Harry's?) the resurrection stone (stone that makes the dead come back. Don't get fooled though, as the dead suffers when it's brought back. And yes, I'm right. I just re-read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I'll prove it. It says, and I quote, "Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered." Ha. Told you!) and the Elder wand, the most powerful wand in the world, might I say universe! I would talk more about the Elder wand, but nah, you should know about it if you've read the whole series. Four Hogwarts houses. There's Gryffindor, (brave and daring) Hufflepuff, (kind and loyal) Ravenclaw (my awesome house! Not to get Housist, though!) (intelligent and curious) and finally, Slytherin (they're strong leaders and ambitious)._ _FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _YEAH!!!_

 _Ahem, sorry for my outburst. Six chocolate frog cards. This one is actually interesting. In the first book, Ron says that he has about six chocolate frog cards of a Witch (I think) named Morgana. Huh, actually, when I look her up, she's a dark witch who's full name is Morgan Le Fay. She was a Slytherin and was particularly gifted in the art of healing magic. Even though she was a Healer, she was against Merlin and practiced dark magic. Ooh, she was also an animagus and could turn into a bird, cool! Okay, now I'm getting off track. But, hey! You just got a history lesson! Okay, seven horcruxes. We have the diary, the locket, the ring, the cup, the diadem, Nagini and Harry. I did say spoiler alert, right? Eight movies to re-watch. There's really nothing to say. Nine Weasleys dancing. Well, there's Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. I'm not counting out Fred and I'm not counting next gen. Plus, just imagine all the Weasleys dancing together! Awwwww, family is the best! Ten years with the Dursleys. I'm not counting the summers he spent because, do the math, he spent ten full years with the Dursleys. Full. Okay, guys, we're almost done. Eleven Grimmauld Place. Remember? Sirius? And, finally, something also to do with Sirius,_ _TWELVE_ _YEARS_ _IN_ _FREAKING_ _AZKABANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 _Okay guys, we did it and thanks for reading!-_ BBE

that was a really all of a sudden ending...


End file.
